Convergent
by thelittlepixie16
Summary: This is the story of Elizabeth Eaton, Tobias' younger sister. One Choice can make her, or distory her. It takes place a year after Tris is iniated into Dauntless. the last half of Divergent and insurgent come later. This is also on Wattpad under my username FourTris46. look there first for updates in case I haven't uploaded them to here yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Just Elizabeth**

I sit in my room looking out at the grey world of Abnegation through my window. Today is the day that will decide the rest of my life, the Aptitude test.

Every year, the 16 year olds take the test to see what faction to belong too, Amity the peaceful, Candor the Honest, erudite the intelligent, Dauntless the Brave, and the hell-hole of what is Abnegation, the Selfless.

I should introduce myself; I'm Elizabeth Eaton, or Lizzie, That's what my brother used to call me before he left me. Tobias Eaton, Abnegation born-dauntless. He was 3 years my senior, my protector from our father, Marcus.

Our father abused us a lot. Tobias would get beat worse then I did. He would take the blame for things I did, I never did understand until after he left. As a child I was daddy's little girl, I was too naive to see how much of a monster he is. He would wait until I'm asleep for the monster to come out and play. He never hit me, not until almost 3 years ago, when Tobias left. Marcus abused me every night. Blaming me for him being a traitor. And for my divergence, which I still didn't understand fully.

After that night as I was soaking by wrist now cut up by his belt, I decided then I would follow in my brother's footsteps, leave here and Join Dauntless. I can't stay another minute here. Today, I find out where I really belong.

I wipe tears away from my eyes from thinking about my brother and walk downstairs to the bleak kitchen table where scrambled eggs await.

"Morning Elizabeth" Marcus, I refuse to call him anything but. He's not a father. Fathers don't abuse their kids, "big day." He says as he sits down to eat.

"Yep." I nod and dig in, "Dad?" I wouldn't dare call him anything else in front of him.

"It's rude to talk when you weren't spoken to." He gives me a stern glare. I look away and stand up.

"I have to go." I hurry out to the train stop without a goodbye. I hope I get the aptitude for Dauntless. I know that's where I would fit best. I'm too selfish for Abnegation, I don't care enough knowledge like the Erudite, I like to think I'm not peaceful and friendly like the Amity, and too dishonest for Candor.

I get on to the train and stand in a corner. Here all the faction come together. The dauntless are in back being loud and carefree, the candor were next to me debating about something. The erudite were across from me with their nose in a book. The rest of Abnegation wait in the front. I never got along with the kids in my year in Abnegation. I can be very friendly however, I think the bruises and scars i've acquired over the years have scared them all off.

The 16 year olds go directly to the cafeteria and we wait for our name to be called. The tests are administered by someone outside our faction. I sit in a chair and look out the window and wait.

"Elizabeth Eaton to the left." a girl's voice speaks out. That's my Queue to get up. I stand and walk to the room on the left. These rooms were made pacifically for these tests. I walk in and sit on the chair reclining backwards. A blonde girl dressed in black-dauntless, was fixing some sort of liquid. I noticed she had a tattoo of the dauntless symbol on her arm and 3 black Ravens on her collarbone.

"What are the ravens for?" I ask her quietly, she seems to smile but its a quick one.

"My family, a Raven for every member I left behind." she nods, "Are you related to Tobias Eaton by any chance?" she sits down in the chair next to mine. She had blond hair and blue eyes, her eyes reminded me of him.

"Yes. I'm his younger sister. Do you know him?" I look over at her. She smiles and nods.

"He's my boyfriend." she holds her arm out, "I'm Tris Prior, he never told me he had a sister."

"I don't blame him; I was 13 when he transferred. He probably wanted a fresh start, a new life, talking about his old life would hurt too much." I look away. Why hasn't he told his girlfriend about me? We were so close! I shake my head of that thought. Prior, why did that sound familiar, "Prior, as in Andrew Prior?" I ask. The prior kids were a year older than me, both transferred out, Caleb to Erudite and she to Dauntless. Marcus and Andrew are good friends.

"That's my father but yes." she smiles and hands me the cup of the mysterious liquid," Drink this, enough chit-chatting. There are hundreds of you, who need to take the test."

"What is it?" i ask her, "Will it kill me?"

She laughs a little, "No, it's to start the test, drink it and it should go into effect in a minute."

I gulp the liquid down and relax, this is it Lizzie. Suddenly everything goes black


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I see is that i'm standing in an alley-way. Its black as night and quiet as could be. Suddenly, a loud shriek is heard. A girl screaming for help and a guy trying muffle the sounds.

I have to help the girl! I jolt down the alley and look for the two people. Underneath the light from the building besides me I see a guy having a death grip on the girl. The man is easily a foot taller then me. He doesn't hear me as he starts beating the girl, she screams loud. I look around for something to distract him, the only thing I could find was a crowbar. I grab that and with out thinking I go and whack the man a few times before he falls to the ground unconscious. The girl stares at me wide-eyed.

"Go! I scream at her and she runs towards the main street.

The scene changes to a party, something the dauntless would have, but no one was wearing their proper colors. I walk around alone looking for someone I may know when someone taps me on the shoulder, I look over and see a tiny girl and two guys, all of them look happy.

"Come dance with us!" the girl says excitedly. I look around at the the dance floor, it looked like fun until I see a fight break out before my eyes. I had to be the hero again and walk over unfazed.

"Hey!" I step between them, "Don't fight. Don't start anything." I look at the both of them and right when one was going to speak, I find myself no longer there but now I'm in a school classroom,

The desks are set in a circle like we are having a debate. I look around and everyone is staring at me.

"Elizabeth?" the teacher calls my name.

"Yes?" I look over at her.

"What do you think of the book?" The teacher gave me a look, "We need your opinion." the way she looked at me made the hairs of the back of my neck stand. If I lied to her, I feared she would do something, what that was i do not know. The only other option was to tell her the truth.

"I did not read the book, I have no opinion." I look over at her, and then I wake up.

Tris looks over at me in full concern. "I can't Believe it." she murmurs

"What is it?" I watch her type away at the computer.

"Your results were similar to mine." she looks over at me.

"Does that mean Dauntless?" My heart picks up a bit, If I scored Dauntless then why does she have that look on her face.

"Not only Dauntless but Candor when you were talking to the teacher and you somehow managed to score Amity by breaking up that fight. Your Divergent, Elizabeth."

"Divergent? I sit up and look over at her."

"You don't fit into one sole faction. they way you think, its not like most."

"Is that a good thing?" I ask.

"It means your dangerous. Don't tell anyone your score. Especially since you score Amity and Dauntless, that's impossible. They are complete opposites."

"I'm a freak." I say.

"Go home Elizabeth, tell people you got sick from the test, whatever you do, don't tell you father or anyone your score. I'll do the same thing I had, i'll put in down as inconclusive." She stands.

I nod and head to the door, "Tell Tobias I said hi." I open the door and walk out,

I stare at the floor and walk outside. I knew no one was going to bother me about what I scored so that was easy to keep quiet. I walked out of the school and looked up at the sunny sky. I walk to the train stop and wait for it. I scored Dauntless, that's my decision. I don't need to think. The way Amity are, always happy-go-lucky. ticked me off mostly. No one is happy at six am except for them. I could deal with living in Candor, but they are brutally honest. I couldn't live like that, you have to tell little white lies every now and again. In both Factions they have rules, they have to live by them, strict rules. In Dauntless, they are carefree and wild. That's the life I want to live.

When the train comes along I quickly get on and sit down by the window. My father used to beat me and Tobias for divergence. So why am I so surprised by this? Was it because I was never taught the real meaning of the term? How was it possible that both Eaton siblings score Divegent? What was his other apitude or did he have more. Tris said something about her test, what did she score. Obviously they both had Dauntless, but what was the rest? How is it possible I'm the only one who scored Amity. Dauntless and Amity go together like oil and water. I must be a freak.

The train stop in Abnegation, I get off the train and look the grey buildings. The last night i'll have to spend here. I smiled a bit knowing that my aptitudes weren't Abnegation. I walk home and go inside. Marcus is in the living room, Hushed tones resonated through the air.

"Elizabeth wouldn't leave me," I hear my father's voice, i sneak up behind the wall tucking a piece of dark brown hair behind my ear, "She's my little girl. she knows better."

Know better! please! I know better to get out of here, away from the pain

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I thought the same of Beatrice but look what happened." warned him.

I quickly walked upstairs. Silently so he wouldn't know I was home. Instead of walking to my room. I stop in Tobias room, no one has been in here for years. Dust lightly lay on everything. His school papers still in disarray on his desk. The book shelf had books that he and I used to read. Reading was self-indulgent. But my mother didn't care as long as Marcus never found out.

I think my mother wanted out of here too. Like Mother like daughter, mother like son. I don't know why I talk about her so much. I was only six when she died. Barely a memory...

On top of the bookcase is a small blue sculpture. Tobias but it there the day of his choosing ceremony. I don't know why though. I don't even know how he got it.

I lay on his bed and curl up, I stare at the ceiling and think. What will Tobias say when Tris tells him she ran into me. Will she be mad? Will he tell her about me? Does he still miss me? Does he even remember me? What will he say when he sees me? I look nothin like I did 3 years ago, sure I'm the same height and my eyes are still the same Ice blue. My hair still as dark as it was. But it's fuller now. More curler, I'm still pale and petite. Maybe I haven't changed all that much. But I filled out. I'm not as awkward as I was.

I roll over and close my eyes. Not hungry for dinner. Soon sleep over comes me and I dream of life in Dauntless.


	3. Chapter 3

"Elizabeth?" Marcus rapps on the door, my eyes open slowly.

"Yes father?" I sit up. Morning light streamed through the windows, I skipped dinner, how was able to sleep for this long? Marcus opens the door, he doesn't come in but I can see a brief look of grief in his eyes before he composes himself.

"Are you feeling ok? you weren't down for dinner; you have been asleep since school ended." He looks at me for a second I feel as if he actually cared about me, he does care about me. More than he should. But then he makes up for the kindness with the abuse some days.

"I got sick from the test." I told him exactly what Tris told me to say. He nods and drops the subject, not wanting to start a fight on the last day he would ever see me.

"What are you doing in Tobias' room?" he asks me sternly.

I shrug and run a hand through my hair, "I dunno. I thought I would trade my room for his, the view of the neighbor's house is fantastic, I can stare at them all I want" I hide a smirk; I had the best room of the house. My window viewed the back yard and a view of Chicago which wasn't that much to complain about, it could be pretty some nights. I look over at Marcus, his lips press into a tight line, and a sign of anger. His eyes flashed red before he looked away. I winced a little even though I knew he knew better then to hit me on the day of the ceremony.

"Breakfast is ready. He turns around and walks downstairs. I get up and make his bed like he last left it, took one last look at his room before walking out to my own.

I get dressed in typical Abnegation color, the joyous grey color. Jeans, a blouse and a cardigan. I was able to put my hair in to a grey barrette. It came down in curls past my shoulders, it looked messy but it will have to do. I look in the mirror again. We're only allowed to look at it every third day of every third month. My father never needed it, nor did Tobias, so when my mother passed; I was able to keep the mirror in my closet. Abnegation women had to always look plain, anything else was self-indulgent.

"Elizabeth! Come down! You'll be late!" Marcus yells from downstairs. I slide on my shoes and run down the stairs to the kitchen

"Don't make so much Noise." He warns me

"Sorry." I shrug and quickly scarf down the eggs. And the two of us walk to the trains we just make it and we find a seat in the back. I get the window seat like always.

The ceremony switches every year from Faction to Faction. Again Abnegation will open it and read the names in alphabetical order. Marcus is reading the names. So that mean He'll see me transfer faction's right in front of him. That thought sends a chill up my spine. His last tie to his wife and family will now abandon him in front of everyone, he'll read my name and then I'll no longer be bound to him. I feel like a traitor.

"Dad?" I look over at him. He doesn't chastise me this time.

"Yes Elizabeth?" He looks over at me softly. He only does this when people are around. This will occasionally come about at home when I'm having a bad day. Even though he abused me. It's hard not to love him; he cared about me so much as a child. We were so close. I find it hard to break that bond between us.

"Hypothetically speaking, if I was to transfer Factions, would you hate me as much as you do Tobias?" I play with my hands not wanting to see his facial expression.

"You'll always be my little girl. Like Tobias will always be my son. Sure I would miss you. I do love you and your brother." He nods. Avoiding the hate-topic. He will, I can tell. He would also be devastated, when Tobias transferred, Marcus had only two emotions. Upset and angry. Upset that his only son left. Angry that he is gone, he is a traitor to this family. But to me, Tobias is smart. He knew what he wanted.

A part me doesn't even feel bad about that. We get off the train and walk to the hub, the place where this life will end, and a new one will begin. My father takes my hand like a small child and gives it a light squeeze as we stand in the elevator to go to the room. It was his way of comforting me. He did the same to me when mom died. But then I was only six and could fit in his lap, I was still Naive to who he was. I feel oddly comforted by this. As if I was six years old again. Was this a way to make me stay in Abnegation? He would still want me here, he needs a punching bag But, I won't be it anymore.

When we reach the twentieth floor and we depart ways. He to the stage and I to the group of 16 year old from every faction. We were not called members. You have to be initiated into the faction to be called a member.

We stand in alphabetical order. I stand near the front of course. Between Abigail Earley, a Candor girl and Philip Edwards, a Erudite boy who looked like he was checking me out. I roll my eyes and turn to face the stage.

On the table there are five giant bowls. Each one containing things that represent each faction. Grey stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, earth for Amity, glad for candor and coals for Dauntless. When we come to the bowls we must slice our palm with the knife Marcus will hand us. And then we sprinkle blood on the bowl of our chosen faction.

Families and members sit in circles in there factions. Not many come. But it's enough to make it look like a packed house. I scan the dauntless for any information I should pick up. While looking around I spot Tris and Tobias in the front row.

Tobias looked much different now. In all black, of course older, he looked more attractive now. No longer the awkward boy I would tease and joke around with. He looked hardened. His face lost the soft, friendliness, he glances over at Tris, and then it's back. The love and adoration that he used to have. He must really love her. Tobias was very quiet and introverted growing up. He wouldn't go to community events or over to the prints for dinner. I wouldn't either. I wanted to be like him, he was my role model. I know Marcus saw him. I think he actually smiled at him But, Tobias ignored it.

Dads face had faltered from its calm and sternness to a brief pause of Sadness, and then he was back to normal and started the ceremony.

The intro states what each faction stands for and what we will do when we go to the center of the stage. He starts calling the 16 year-olds up one by one.

Mostly everyone stays in the faction they are already at. Some kids changed. The girl in front of Abigail, a dauntless switched to Abnegation. Abigail goes up and stays in Candor.

"Elizabeth Eaton." Dad calls my name and smiles warmly at me. I take a deep breath and walk over to him. He hands me a knife and before I could think I said my last words to him.

"I love you dad." It was low so no one could hear it. But loud enough for him to pat me on the back. He smiles happily. Probably since I haven't told him that since I was twelve, and now I'm breaking his heart.

I slice my palm and close my hand tightly so the blood will flow. Quickly and swiftly I stand in front of the lit coals and open my hand. My blood sizzles on the rocks. Suddenly the audience starts to mutter and speak in hush tones. It's rare when an Abnegation member leaves. But when they do, everyone remembers. Tobias was the first. Tris and Caleb were next and now me. Without looking at my father I walk to where the other dauntless initiates are.

I can see the headlines now, questioning on why I left they'll bring up the abuse Theory again. Or they'll think I didn't it to follow in my brothers footsteps. To be honest, that wasn't it. I just needed to get out of Abnegation and dauntless seemed more carefree, and perfect.

I just abandoned my father. Right next to him. I felt like a traitor, I shouldn't.

By the time the Ceremony was over there was 30 dauntless initiates, we all are running out of the ceremony. I look over at my father, He wants to cry, his lips in a tight line like he would when he was angry, but there is no one to comfort him and for once I feel free from him. The chains have lifted. I smile and turn back around to keep up with the others.


	4. Chapter 4

We run out of the building to the trains, all the dauntless are yelling and being wild. Something I have longed for. We run outside and we wait for the train. Initiation begins now.

"Everyone jump." A dauntless initiate tells us so we know the right way to get on. As the train appears, they start running and they jump with ease. I follow suit, I run and jump reaching for the handrails. I almost miss it until I feel a few hands grab me and pull me up. I stumble inside and land on my knees. I look over at the people who helped me. Two people, one Dauntless and one Erudite girl.

"Thank you." I smile at them and look behind me at the window, three people didn't jump, they've become Factionless.

"No problem." The dauntless boy smiles. I look over to him, he has blue eyes, not like Tobias' dark blue, they were the color of the sky on a spring day, he had brown mahogany colored hair. He was very hot if I say so myself, "I'm Connor." He smiles cheekily at me.

"Lizzie." I smile and nod at him.

"I know, you'll be the talk of the all the factions for the next week or two." He tells me. Great, that's all I wanted, to be in the spotlight, I roll my eyes.

"Joy." I rub my face in my hands and look over at the erudite-born, "What's your name?"

"Olivia." She smiles at me; she has tan-ish skin with black hair and brown eyes. She was pretty in her own sort of way.

"Thank you for helping me." I smile. She nods and her eyes widen and looks past me, "what?" I look over at her and I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Elizabeth." A voice calls my name. I turn around and I come face to face with my brother

"Hello To-"

"Four." He says curtly and pulls me over to a part of the train where we can talk in private.

"Why do you call yourself a number?" I ask, "That's so silly."

"My name to others is four. Tobias bonds me to Marcus. Only you and Tris call me by my real name.

I nod, understandable. That's why I want to go by Lizzie now in the new faction, "but why the number four? Why not one? Or eight?" I ask

"You'll figure it out soon." He nods and looks around, "Why are you here?"

"'Cause I do whatever I want." I was never good at sarcasm like he was, "What do you think? I chose this faction."

"Did you come here because of me? To be with your big brother who you just love so much." He smirked towards the end.

"Partly, though I should be pissed because you left me with him, but I understand why you left. I left for the same reason." I can't tell him my results. I don't think Tris told him either.

"That's it?" He asks.

"Yes, I've wanted to be dauntless since you transferred. You were always much smarter than me so I thought you know best." I tell him.

He nods but his face gets a hardened look.

"I train transfer initiates." He says, "Everyone will think I'm giving you a free pass to let you become initiated,

But I will make these next two weeks for you, and you alone Hell."

"How kind brother dear, I don't need your help passing, I can get it on my own."

"You don't know what you got ahead of yourself, Lizzie. I also know your capable, But to them I have to show Faction before blood. Sorry. Then he pulls me into a giant hug, one that I've ached for, for years. I start to tear up because I'm just that sappy of a girl

"I missed you Tobias." I say

"I missed you too Lizzie." He kisses my hair the same way he did at his choosing ceremony, the last time I was face to face with him.

"We're here!" Someone shouts.


End file.
